stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadie/Games
Stuffed 2= Jadie is one of the three main mascots of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom that serves as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. Appearance Coming soon... Behavior Jadie is first active on Night 2 and onwards. She starts on the Show Stage along with Fedetronic and Lucatronic. She will then proceed to move to the Kitchen, the Dinner Room, the Main Hall, the Service Corridor, the Storage Room, the Office Entrance, CAM 12 and then into your Security Office. The player must quickly shut the door to prevent her from killing you. Failing or neglecting to do so would cause her to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Trivia * Jadie was designed as a younger "Anime" stylized version of a girl that Federico met time ago. * Jadie is provided with a copy of Heleonore's program with all of her backstory, personality and relationships rewrited. * Jadie, Pup and Heleonore are the only female enemies in the game. * As confirmed by Fedriz, Jadie is always seen sad because she doesn't actually want to kill the night guard, however she is forced by the other humanoids/animatronics to do so. * When Jadie jumpscares the player, she has a higher screech than the other humanoids/animatronics. This may be due to the fact that she is a female and so her voicebox is more sharp. * She represents the anxious and shy side of Fedriz. - Return to Fedetronic= Jadie 2.0 is a new and improved version of Jadie, that is used as one of the main mascots of Pup's Italian Restaurant. She was meant to serve as one of the antagonists in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic, before it was cancelled. Appearance Coming soon... Behavior Jadie 2.0 would have been first active on Night 1 and onwards. She would've started on the Show Stage along with Pup and the Black Beast of Fun. She would've then proceed to move to the Playhouse, the Dinner Room, the Office Entrance, Vent 1 and then into your Security Office. The player must have either closed the vent where she was located, reprogrammed Jadie 2.0 to go back at her starting location while she was in the office's vent or activated the A.I infrared communication to make her go away while she was inside the office (all by using the password "ZLKA"). Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused her to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *As revealed in her (now deleted) DeviantArt description, Jadie was reprogrammed by Zio Luka Enterprise to be a gymnastic enthusiast and to be very active, happy and caretaking. **This explains why Jadie 2.0 is always seen doing gymnastic positions during gameplay. *She was also revealed to be lesbian, as she was reprogrammed to act like a girlfriend for Pup the Fox. - The Real End= - }} |-|Stuffed 3= |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Showstageall-0.png|Jadie with Fedetronic and Lucatronic on the Show Stage. Showstagetwo1.png|Jadie with Fedetronic on the Show Stage. Showstagetwo2.png|Jadie with Lucatronic on the Show Stage. showstagejadie.png|Jadie alone on the Show Stage. jadiekitchen.png|Jadie posing like a cashier behind the counter at the Kitchen. jadiedinner.png jadienyes.png sadjadie.png|An easter egg of Jadie crying down the Main Hall. jadieservice.png jadiestorage.png jadiemainhall.png officewindowjadie.png|Jadie looking at the player through the window from the office. jadiecam12.png jadieoffice.png|Jadie at the left door of the office. jadie jumpscare.gif|Jadie's jumpscare. jadieoldscare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of Jadie that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. jadieicon.png|Jadie's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. jadie.png|Jadie's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Stageall.jpg|Jadie 2.0 with Pup and the Black Beast of Fun on the Show Stage. Stagenopup.jpg|Jadie 2.0 with the Black Beast of Fun on the Show Stage. playhousejadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 handstanding at the Playhouse. dinnerjadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 splitting on two tables and looking at the camera of the Dinner Room. entrancejadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 entering Vent 1 at the Office Entrance. hall2jadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 crawling through Vent 1. officeventsjadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 in the office's vent. officejadie.jpg|Jadie 2.0 in the office. jadie jumpscare-1.gif|Jadie 2.0's jumpscare. 2-0.png|Jadie 2.0's render for the Extras Menu. Miscellanous Untitled 1.jpg|A withered version of Jadie that was shown in an unseen teaser of a cancelled concept for a third installement. Jadie by fedetronic-d8rrcv5.png Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Fedetronic Arc